


In the wise words of Rubeus Hagrid "I shouldn't have said that..."

by Megaboo2020



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Fred Weasley Lives, Friends to Lovers, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, takes place after the books
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megaboo2020/pseuds/Megaboo2020
Summary: Basically you've loved George for a while, but you and the twins are best friends. One day, you're testing out a potion for George, and you confess.
Relationships: George Weasley/Reader
Kudos: 95





	In the wise words of Rubeus Hagrid "I shouldn't have said that..."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this is my first HP fic I hope you like it. I usually don't write self insert either but here we are, oops. Not me simping over george weasley 24/7. chile anyways  
> ALSO this fic is mostly dialouge IM SORRY i suck at writing and i used to be an actor and i like to talk so im much better with speaking than describing but im working on it  
> possible ooc  
> if you find any mistakes (there's probably 100) lmk tanks  
> I don't think any specific gender for the reader is mentioned if so, pls lmk so i can fix it thanks  
> also george is probably ooc sorry bout that im doin my best :)   
> tell me what you think in the comments literally any comment or kudos makes my entire frickin week thanks <3

You were just sitting at your desk, minding your own business at Weasley Wizard Wheezes, writing out the order for the next month when George gives a light knock on your door.

“What George?” You say unamused before he pushes the door open slowly.

“Can’t I come by and say hello to my favorite employee,” he responded as he leans against the door frame.

“No, but you can come say hello to your best friend since first year,” you retort as you roll your eyes. “Besides, you only come to visit me when I’m doing paperwork when you want something.” 

“I do not!” He exclaimed.

“So what is it?” you ask accusingly.

“I have this new potion, I think it’s gonna be a hit, but I have to test it first,” he said with a grin.

“Absolutely not George. I don’t get paid enough to be a lab rat. Convince one of your siblings. Lord knows you have plenty of those.” You look away from him and continue on the order. 

“But love, I can’t. Bill, Charlie, and Percy are gone, Fred’s bedridden sick, Ron’s still mad about the last experiment, and mum won’t let me test on Ginny.” he explains  
“Then test it yourself!” 

“But then I can’t monitor the effects properly.”

“No. No way.” 

“Please?” he begs. 

You knew the second you looked into his eyes, you would give in like you always did. You sighed and met his eyes anyway.

“Ok, fine. How long will this take. I have to get this order in tonight or you won’t have vials to package this amazing potion of yours.” 

“You’re my favorite.”

He hands you a small vial of clear, odorless liquid, smiling like an idiot because he won. 

“I know. What does this potion of yours do anyways?” You ask, swirling the liquid a small bit.

“You’ll find out soon enough.” He said with a wink.

“If this potion turns me into an octopus I quit”

“Tentacles. Kinky.” He looked at you with a glint in his eye, and you didn’t quite know what it meant. You looked back disgusted “Now take the potion darling, I’m dying to see if it works.”

“I hate you.” You retorted as you downed the liquid.

“Tell me how you really feel.” He said sarcastically.

“I’ve been in love with you since we were 18.” You said before thinking. Your eyes widened at the words, shocked you had admitted it out loud. Sure, you had been into George since first year, and started to really fall once you left Hogwarts and the twins asked you to work with them. But admitting it, to his face nonetheless, was something you never thought would happen. The three of you were inseparable, being best friends and all. That’s why you could never tell him. He sees you as a friend, a sister even, and nothing more. Your feelings were less important than the friendship you had with both brothers. Plus their family was amazing and you didn’t want to lose any of it.

A silence settled between the two of you, but it only hung in the air for a few seconds.

“What did you just say?” He asked, slight amusement and confusion in his voice. 

“I said that I’ve been in love with you since we were 18.” 

“Very funny,” he said as he snickered a little. Good. He seemed to have brushed it off. Nothing to worry about. “Now I’m going to ask you some questions-.”

“I’m not joking,” you blurted without comprehending the words. The smile fell from his face. Another few seconds of silence.

“You meant it?” he asked quietly.

“Yes.” You let your head fall to look back at the papers on your desk rather than having to look him in the eyes. Silence fell again. He shifted awkwardly on his feet, not sure what to say. You said the first thing you could think of. “I think you should go. I have work to do.” You could feel the anger and sadness about to boil over. Not only did you have to admit your biggest secret, but now he was going to see you cry over it. 

“But-”

“George.”

He left without a word. As soon as he was gone, you could feel silent tears roll down your face as you continue to finish the order. As soon as you were done, you left, walking through the shop, passing George on the way out. As he tried to call your name and stop you, you just continued walking away from the small store and towards your apartment. Once you got home, you immediately changed into pajamas and laid silently in bed. What was in that stupid potion? It had to have something to do with your confession. Why had George tried to stop you? To reject you? Fire you? You didn’t want to think about what would happen at work tomorrow, so you did the only thing you thought was reasonable. You called up Fred and told him you weren’t feeling well so you wouldn’t be in the next few days. 

“Why are you telling me? Call Georgie and tell him. I, unfortunately, had to leave him in charge.”

“I can’t. Could you just let him know?”

“You never choose me over George, even when we had to pick partners in school. What happened between the two of you?”

“Nothing. I just can’t get a hold of him. Thank you for doing this for me.”

“Yeah, no problem. But you do own me, Y/L/N” 

“I know.” 

You spent the next few days in your apartment, going shopping, having coffee with an old friend, anything to take your mind off of what happened the other day. But you knew you had to go back to work eventually, and today was your last day off. As you make your way back to your apartment from the store, you see a head of red hair a little ways ahead of you. You shake it off, assuming you had to be imagining things with anticipation for tomorrow. You go into your apartment building and up the stairs, but as you round the corner to your door, you find George Weasley standing in front of it. 

“Can I help you?” you ask, monotone.

“I wanted to talk to you.” 

“Oh. Well come inside then.” You both stand there, just looking at each other for a second. “George, you’re standing in front of the door.” 

“Oh, right.” He breaks eye contact and steps to the side for you to unlock and open the door. You both go into the small apartment and George closes the door behind him. 

“So?” You ask expectantly.

“So what?” 

“You said you wanted to talk. So talk.” 

“Oh, right.” For the first time in his life, he seemed not to know what to say. “I was worried about you. Heard you were sick. Wanted to check on you.” 

“Oh.” Not what you had expected. “Well thank you. I’m doing much better and I should be back to work tomorrow.” Silence had once again filled the air between you.

“Yeah.” He said, barely above a whisper.

“Yeah.” You said, even quieter.

“Can I ask you something?” He asked, after a few seconds.

“Yeah of course.” 

“Were you telling the truth.” 

“George, I really don’t want to talk about this.” 

“I know, but I need an answer.” 

“You know the answer” 

“No. You were under a potion, I need the answer.” 

“Yes George. I really truly meant that I’ve been in love with you since we were 18. Ever since that day in the astronomy tower, just me and you when we were talking about the future and you asked me to work with you. And you were so excited when I said yes that you kissed me. We agreed that it didn’t mean anything, but Merlin George, I can’t think of anything else when I see you. It started before that though. First year, when you teased me for forgetting a quill all the time and always being late. And then every small touch and lingering hug, until I realized I was absolutely, hopelessly in love with you. Is that what you wanted?” 

“Godric how could I be so stupid.” He mumbled under his breath.

“Are you joking! I lay my whole heart out for you and all you can do is mumble how stupid you are. Well you’re right, you’re an absolute idiot. Now, if you don’t mind-”  
Your angry words were cut off by rough lips on yours and light hands on your waist. You melted into the kiss. It reminded you of that day in the astronomy tower. So sudden and unexpected, but so lovely at the same time. Not very romantic, too much energy, but so much emotion that it had your head spinning. He slowly pulled away, leaving his hands to gently rest on your hips.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that. In the astronomy tower, I wanted to kiss you so bad, and I didn’t mean to. I didn’t want to ruin what we had, but just the way you looked at me when you said yes. I couldn’t hold back. I literally kissed you, I can’t believe you fell for the ‘I’m just excited, sorry.’ excuse.” he said, amused. 

“Listen, I didn’t wanna ruin anything either! If you were happy to brush it off, so was I.” You both chuckled for a moment before silence once again encased you. “So.” 

“So.” 

“What does this mean?” you asked.

“I’d like to take you on a proper date, if that’s ok with you.” 

“I’d love to George.” 

“Dinner? After work tomorrow? I’ll cook.”

“George you and I both know you’ll burn the whole place down. So I can’t wait.” You said with a smile. 

“Me either.” He gave you another peck before he ran through the door excitedly. 

You laughed as you watched him go. 

“No idea what that potion was,” you said to yourself, “but I’m thankful for it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also here's a link for it on tumblr   
> https://fangirlingeverywherealways.tumblr.com/post/630800031822364673/in-the-wise-words-of-rubeus-hagrid-i-shouldnt


End file.
